Love Pure & Simple
by Hepps1995
Summary: Lily Luna Potter doesn't know what love is. But when she finds it, yeah, she knows exactly what it is. And trust me, she hates how it tares not only herself, but also the ones closest to her, apart. Reposted due to not liking how things were going.
1. Chapter 1

∼Prologue∼

It was Love. Pure and simple. That was exactly what it was, and there was absolutely no denying it anymore. Not to herself. Not to her friends. And most certainly not to him.

But this Love isn't simple. No love is simple, but this one? God no. It was the total opposite of simple. Sure any Love is amazing at first, when one of you makes the first move, when you are getting to know them. But there's another thing that no one tells you. It bloody well hurts. A lot, more than anyone can possibly tell you. Its a pain you can't describe, not to yourself or to anyone else for that matter. You can just feel it. And trust me, you know when you do. I suppose that's why it's called falling…Because it hurts just as much as falling does. Anyway, at first, your heart pounds, your blood rushes to your head, you get these violent razor-winged butterflies in your stomach, you laugh uncontrollably when they are around, you blush, you smile, you stare into space so often you start to get really strange looks from people you accidentally end up staring at. It suddenly gets hard to breath, and you get Goosebumps all the time. And that's just when you get to thinking about the person. When you see them? Well thats a whole different story.

And you know what shares all those symptoms? The stomach flu. Although love is probably worse than that because once you have fallen in love, there is no cure. Not like the flu. A few weeks, some early nights, lots of tissues and painkillers, you are as good as you were before. But no. Love is much much worse. There is nothing you can do about it. Once you've fallen, thats it. No going back. And whats worse? You can't choose who you fall for. It could be someone you have never spoken too, a person that doesn't even know your name, and trust me again, that one hurts too, because you know there is no chance they will feel the same way. You just have to live for the days that you have class together, or the days you pass him in the hallway. They're the days that make the pain worth it. It could be someone that's married or has a girlfriend or whatever, and that one again is bad, because again, you have no chance. They're happy, and then you have to tell yourself that as long as they are happy, you are happy. But everyone knows thats not true. You love him, and you want him, but you just have to accept he doesn't want you. It could be your best friend, your perfect best friend that doesn't love you back, and you could never tell him anyway, because, well, things would just be awkward then. And you value your friendship too much to even contemplate telling him.

But you want to know the worst type of person that you can fall in love with? Someone that will hurt you. Yeah, that is by far the worst. Especially if they don't know that you love them. Then, it doesn't effect them in any way, shape or form. But for you, it seems like the end of the world. They have ripped every ounce of trust you had for them, they have practically ruin your life, and yet the worst thing? You still love them. They have ruined everything you ever had the chance of being. They have changed your life in such a way it can't be changed back, and yet you still love them. And there is nothing you or anyone else, can do about it.

Whatever anyone does to you, you cant stop loving them. You either still do, or you never did. There is no in between. When your in love, they mean everything to you. You would do anything for them. You feel happy when you are with them, even for just a few minutes. You are at peace with the world. You finally feel complete.

And that was exactly how Lily Luna Potter felt. After years of hating him, of years of tormenting each other, she fell in love with her own worst enemy. Hogwarts very own Scorpios Malfoy. And, like spoken before, she can't do anything about it. She has finally found love. And as far as she is concerned, it is with the totally wrong boy.

So, this has been posted before, but i have deleted it and i'm going for it again. This was mainly cause i just wasn't entirely happy with how things were going, so hopefully, this will be better! :) Thank you for reading, and please favourite, like, review anything! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

∼Part 1∼

Lily Luna Potter was different. Not that she minded, she loved being different from her family. Lily Luna was nothing like her family. She was the only Potter/Weasley to ever be placed in Slytherin, which, I might add, terrified her youngest cousin Lucy Weasley, Percy's Daughter. Throughout the whole of Lily's childhood, her Uncle Ron had drilled it into her that Slytherin was bad and that she wouldn't want to be placed there. Of course, her mother and Aunt Hermione told her differently, telling her that it didn't matter where she was placed, that she would still be loved but ever since her uncle told her that, she vowed she would make it into that house. Which she did, much to her brother's and the rest of her family's dismay. She was everything a slytherin was meant to be. Lily was cunning, she had so much ambition it over powered every bone in her body, she had incredible leadership qualities and a hell of a lot of determination. She was intelligent, and she had seeds of greatness in her very soul. She was made to be a slytherin, despite all her families protests.

She was unique, so spectacularly different from the rest of the Potters/Weasleys, that sometimes she was mistaken for a friend of the family, unless you looked at her, then you could tell. You see, Lily looked so much like her namesake, her grandmother on her fathers side, Lily Potter, that it was impossible not to know that she was indeed related. But then there were times, where Lily didn't want to be associated with her family. Not that she disliked them, she loved each and every single on of them, but sometimes, she wished she wasn't the daughter of the Boy Who Lived. Sometimes she wished that her Aunt and Uncle weren't two thirds of the Golden Trio. She hated having to live up to the expectations of her family. She was the youngest out of her immediate family, James, Albus and her adopted brother Teddy all being older than her, meaning they had already done everything Lily was about to do. Teddy had graduated Hogwarts, as had James, and Albus was in his last year. Lily being in her fifth. She hated the fact that, without even knowing her, people judged Lily. They expected her to either be like her namesake and excel at potions, or like her parents, excel at DADA like her father or Charms like her mother. They expected such great things from her, ones that she just simply couldn't live up too. The standard was just too high, and to be frank, she didn't want to try and live up to what people expected of her, she didn't want to be a carbon copy of her grandmother or mother. She was her own person. She wasn't Lily POTTER, she was LILY. And Lily is the very person that set her own standards, no one else. She was the one that made them, and she was the one that lived up to them. If people didn't like it, then that was their problem. She wasn't placed on the planet to please every person. She was placed on the planet to find herself, away from her family and prying eyes. But again, there was the problem. What she wanted to do with her life, it wasn't what her family would want her to do. You might think that the great Harry Potter would let his own children decide what they wanted to do, that he was just guide them, and support them in whatever they wanted to do, and yeah, he did, but not without having his say first. To the papers, and to the outside world, Harry James Potter was the loving caring man that he had always shown to be, Minister of Magic and previous Head of Aurors, but to his family, well, he was protective, he wanted what was best for them, which any parent would, but he didn't give them the freedom they deserved. Being a protective father wasn't a bad thing, but Harry took it to the extreme. He made the decisions and that was final. He wasn't a violent man, but the war had changed him, in more ways than one. He loved his children and his family, but he knew what was best for them, they were too young to decide, they hadn't experienced the world yet whereas he had. He had had their whole lives planned out since the moment they were born, and each child knew that, and each one, apart from the youngest, had learned to live with it but Lily? No way. She wasn't having someone else plan her life. It was hers to go wrong in, in was her to decide what she was going to do with it. Not her fathers but hers.

And that was why she was different. She didn't want a Ministry job like her father had planned for her, she wanted adventure. She wanted to go out into the big bad world and just have fun. She didn't want to be tied down to a job she hated, she wanted to be a professional photographer. Photos captivated Lily. They were her escape. Ever since her Uncle George bought her a wizarding camera for her 9th birthday, she had been hooked. The best thing about a photo is that it never changes, even when the people in it do. Its a moment caught forever, nothing can change that memory, you have it forever. Even of the most pointless things possible, Lily still took pictures of it, that way, it was to keep forever, nothing could ever destroy it. Not herself, not the people in it. Nothing. Sure, your perception of the memory could change, but it still happened, and this way, when you are old and grey, you still have something to look back on and laugh. However, as much as Lily loved her wizard camera, her muggle one had to be her favourite. It was different than all the other images her family had, no one else that she knew owned a muggle camera, it was, again, what made her that little bit different.

Lily had 2 best friends, Riley Davis and Corey Pucey. All 3 of them were in Slytherin, had been friends since the very first day of school. Lily had shared a boat with them as they sailed towards the glistening castle that awaited them, where they would spend 7 magical years. The place where lily would indeed find herself finding herself. Riley and Corey were incredibly protective of Lily. They were like 2 extra brothers to Lily, except these two, she could actually stand. Like they say, your friends are the family you chose yourself. Corey was the only prefect among the 3 of them, meaning he was a little more sensible than the other 2, although not entirely as sensible as he should be. Lily was a bad influence on the two of them. They knew that if Lily wanted something, she got it, no matter what it took. For instance, in their 3rd year, when Lily caught her then boyfriend cheating on her with Olivia Thomas, she made him pay. And even though Riley and mainly Corey tried to stop her, Alex Wood, Lily's boy friend, was soon seen to be not talking, and when he did indeed try to talk, all that came out was an incredibly long stream of bubbles, much to everyone's amusement, especially Lily's.

No, Corey and Riley were Lily's family. They had been through everything together, and as fas as Lily was concerned, it would stay like that for a hell of a long time. Riley knew Lily better than Lily knew herself. He could tell when something was wrong, when something was right. He could tell exactly what was going on in that mind of hers and he used it, much to his advantage when the time was right, and if it wasn't, he would be there for her. He would stand by her no matter what. He loved her. Just like she was his sister. Just like she was Family. And as for Corey, well, he loved her too. Not in the same way as Riley, and, Riley knew this. Not that he would ever tell Lily. That was for Corey to do when he was ready, if that time ever came. Riley could see just how much Lily meant to Corey, just from looking at him staring at her. He could tell Corey liked Lily before Corey even realised it, Riley was indeed just waiting for him to make the first move, before it was too late. Because eventually, it would be too late, and it would be sooner than anyone would expect.

Lily didn't get on with her family. She just had nothing in common with any of them. Not that she minded, she was one of them people, that when at home, she would much rather be spending time by herself, unless she was out there, with her family, capturing the moment. That was the only time she could stand her many cousins, when she was capturing images of them for the whole world to see, although, it was only her that ever saw them. With the added exception of Riley and Corey, who were an added extension to the many Burrow Family Get Togethers. But there was one member of her family that Lily just didn't seem to understand. Albus Potter. When he left for Hogwarts, 7 years ago, his biggest worry was the idea that he could be placed in Slytherin, which, of course he wasn't, but Gryffindor just like everyone else. But by the end of Albus' first year, he had changed. A hell of a lot. He was best friends with Hogwarts very own Scorpius Malfoy. He had to push his family hard to allow to the friendship, but people could tell that the youngest Potter boy was happy. So they they let the friendship happen, although it did take a lot of persuasion for a few certain people. But soon enough, the friendship blossomed, until they were together every day, even the days that they weren't at Hogwarts, they still found a way to see each other. They were best friends, had been since they shared a boat together, and even though they were both sorted into different houses, the friendship still stuck. That was until Albus Potter acted on some feeling he had recently been developing since 3rd year. And since that fateful day in 4th Year, with the whole castle watching as their friendship fell apart, things just hadn't been the same. Scorpius Malfoy vowed he would never go near a Potter again. He found new friends, Oliver Higgs and Mason Davis and he became exactly like everyone expected him to be like that very fist day several years ago. Albus lost his friends, he lost his reputation and most importantly, he lost the one he loved. His only proper friend been his cousin Rose Weasley. She stuck by him, when everyone else left him. She was his shoulder to cry on, which was often used by Mr. Potter himself. Lily loved her brother, but as far as she saw it, he brought it on himself, which, of course, didn't go down well with the rest of her family when she announced it at dinner one night, especially when the whole of the Great Hall heard. It was the last thing Albus needed, not only for himself to hate him, but for his own sister to blame him for what happened, things couldn't of gotten any worse for Albus during that year. Lily was never one to get on with Scorpius when he came round. Sure they were both in Slytherin together, but they were too different. Scorpius was friends with Lily's best friends brother, and them two didn't get on swimingly, meaning Corey and Lily didn't get on with Mason and Scorpius. It was just how things were, nobody paid attention to it, most of all Lily and Scorpius. Although Lily blamed Albus for what happened, Scorpius was just as much to blame as well, Lily thought. He shouldn't of acted the way he had. He shouldn't of told the whole school like he had, but Scorpius was hurt, as was Albus, but Lily knew Scorpius hurt was worse. He had no idea, whereas, Albus knew exactly what he was doing.

But that still didn't account for Scorpius' actions. Lily hated him for what he did to Albus, taking the Potter, Malfoy feud to the extreme! Where once Potters and Malfoy's got on, now, nothing. People were lucky if they crossed in the corridor and someone didn't end up in the Hospital wing. Normally on of the on lookers. But now that Lily was the only Potter left in Hogwarts willing to hurt Scorpius, it was down to herself, Corey and Riley to make him pay. To lily though, it was just another way to show she wasn't like her family. Sure, James hexed Malfoy at any moment he could, but now, Lily was just doing it for the fun of it. She didn't care about something that happened years ago. She just wanted to prove that just because she was a girl, just because she was the youngest Potter, she wasn't weak. She wouldn't let people walk all over her. She wasn't about to sit back and miss a perfectly good chance to hex someone. Especially if that someone was Malfoy.


End file.
